


We'll go down together

by baeconandeggs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, BAE2017, Character Death, M/M, Spy!AU, possible suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs
Summary: All they wanted was to love and somehow it all burned to ashes.





	We'll go down together

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR: [pikachu100 (AFF)](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/459151)  
> PROMPT #: 001  
> 
> 
> Disclaimer: The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: Hope the you guys enjoy it even though I have to admit it's not my very best.

Chanyeol turns the knob around which makes the hot water stop flowing, from the showers he could hear the faint mummers of conversations between his co-workers as he stares at the water that is tainted red flow down to the drain. He grabs his towel at ties it around his waist while walking out, he sees Baekhyun who still getting cleaning his cut from earlier. Without a word to the male he gets dressed but his eyes do linger of the petite male’s skin and how loose the towel is around him. He closes his locker and turns to Baekhyun who is still getting dressed, "Great work today. How’s the cut?”

The brunette doesn’t look up and focuses on putting a dressing on his cut, “Not bad just a nuisance.”

“Need some help?” Chanyeol glances at the first aid kit on the bench in between the lockers.

“I’ll manage, talk you very much Park.” Is all he gets as a reply.

“Hey, I’m just wondering if you wanna get some drinks?" Chanyeol puts on a shirt that he assumes is clean after sniffing it.

Baekhyun looks up at him with surprise written on his face, "You and me? This is a first." he scoffs. “What are you plotting, Park. It’s been 2 years since we have worked together and you’ve never asked. Not once.”

"No plots just fun and come on, what’s wrong with a little fun and the mysteries of a first. So?” Chanyeol leans against his locker with a smug look on his face. “Don't worry I'll pay for your drinks."

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, "Alright." He closes the kit in front of him. “Just don’t dump me in a fucking ditch when you’re done slitting me in the neck or whatever it is you do.”

“Damn, Byun. I’m just asking for drinks to get to know you and you’re already making me into a murder.” Chanyeol chuckles. "I'll wait for you outside. We'll take a cab to the bar." Chanyeol runs his fingers through his hair before walking out of the locker room.

The door closes behind Chanyeol leaving Baekhyun alone in the locker to get dress as their other teammates as still cleaning the blood stains on their skin. Not long after Baekhyun finishes and nudges Chanyeol so they could go to the bar quickly. The cab ride that about 15 minutes, the usual bar is not that far away from the company and many of the people who works where they work goes there. It's an ugly sight at the bar if Baekhyun is to be completely honest. Not everyone can handle the thought of killing a man, so some drowns themselves in alcohol. Unlike them, Baekhyun learned to detach his feeling whenever he holds the trigger and Chanyeol never saw their targets as a human in the first place just target dummies that is too realistic.

"What can I get you?" Chanyeol asks Baekhyun who is seated in one of the booths in the bar.

Baekhyun ponders for a while before saying, "Manhattan."

He chuckles, "Geez you just had to pick one if the expensive drinks."

"Hey you wanted to take me out." Baekhyun shrugs and waves Chanyeol off to get the drinks.

Chanyeol goes to the bar with a small smile, it wouldn't take too long for him to get their drink. The bar is filled yet it isn't crowded with people. He sees familiar faces around, most of the agents hang out here after killing another human being and just drown themselves with alcohol to erase the memories of pulling the trigger. The bartender looks at Chanyeol and he tells him the order, and it takes minutes for him to whip up their drinks.

"Here you go," Chanyeol puts the drinks on the table, Baekhyun takes his and immediately takes a long sip from it.

Chanyeol takes his seat across of Baekhyun, they start to talk and drink. The topic of their conversations at first were very distant, only asking about work but at times passes and drinks empties; it becomes more intimate but not crossing the line between co-workers. 1 round became 3 rounds and when Baekhyun is slowly getting flushed, Chanyeol orders 2 cups of coffee which he consumed after Baekhyun declines his. He figures there should at least be one of them that is sober enough to carry both out of the pub safely.

"I'll get the bill now because we need to get you home Byun." Chanyeol snickers when Baekhyun starts to sing incoherent words.

He pouts his lips at Chanyeol, "I want more drinks!"

That cues them to get out and so they did after Chanyeol paid and hauls a cab. With a drunken Baekhyun in a cab at this late at hour isn't what Chanyeol thought of doing after a mission. He never imagined himself taking any one out.

"We'll get off here. Thank you, keep the change." Chanyeol hands the driver the fees and makes sure have a hold on Baekhyun.

The cab drives away as they walk down the street just a few houses before Baekhyun's house.

"Are you sure you want to walk home at this hour? You could have just dropped me at my house. It's not my fault if you get mug by some thug." Baekhyun eyes Chanyeol before breaking into a drunken grin.

"Honey, you already mugged me. I’m practically broke right now after the amount we drank." He snorts while helping the male stay upright.

Baekhyun’s words are slurred but he could make out the words, "Already calling me honey after our first date.” Baekhyun stumbles side to side and puts a finger in front of his lips. “You're are fast Park Chanyeol and there I was thinking I was going to get killed by a partner in crime and yet he just wanted to score a date with me. How obnoxiously cute."

He grins and shakes his head, "You count this as a first date?"

Baekhyun looks at him with his eyes squint, "I guess so. Why do you have a problem with that?"

Chanyeol shakes his head, "Nah, I was planning on taking you out to dinner as a first date but I guess that would be a second."

"If you want to that is," Chanyeol looks down at his shoes.

"I would love to," Baekhyun nods as they reach his house.

They bid each other goodbye and Chanyeol watches as Baekhyun stumbles to his door and almost tripping on the front steps but manages to stop himself from falling face first, the boy takes 10 minute to find his keys in his drunk state and jams the keys into the key lock. Chanyeol makes sure he enters his home before continuing his own way back home.

Throughout the whole journey back to his home Chanyeol finds himself snickering at the whole ordeal that happen tonight, a part of him doesn’t believe that he got Baekhyun drunk and he hopes Baekhyun won’t come after his head the next morning. He hikes up the hill that leads up to the his complex if he walks another two blocks and watches one or two cars drive by in the empty road occasionally. Along the way he bumps into his neighbour, Yixing who just got off work.

“You look a little buzzed, had a drink?” Yixing sighs tiredly.

Chanyeol nods, “Yeah, had a drink with Baekhyun. You remember him, right?”

Yixing nods slowly, “Of course I do, that kid has the strongest light power I’ve seen. You didn’t ask him out or anything, right?”

Chanyeol looks down at his shoes, “He counted tonight as out first date.”

Yixing whips his head to look at Chanyeol, his eyes wide with surprise. Chanyeol knows what is to come, Yixing would say he is crazy and all that rubbish about the contract with the company. That nonsense of ‘You can’t date your co-workers’, those vile old men in the high offices can go to hell for all Chanyeol cared.

“Just don’t get too attached to him. You can fool around but not fall. Unless you don’t mind to be transferred to another team which takes a 6-month process. Might as well break the freaking contract if I was you.” Yixing scoffs as they enter the complex.

Chanyeol shoves his hands in his jeans pocket after pressing the elevator button, Yixing used to be in the business too but as a doctor. He didn’t kill yet he has seen as much if not more of what happens in the business. Yixing was let go by the company after they found out he was involved in other _activities_ , “I’ll try.”

“You’re actually crazy to actually make a move on a team mate.” Yixing whispers.

Chanyeol chuckles lowly, “Taking a chance that’s all.”

Yixing steps in the elevator when it opens, “Just make sure it doesn’t end up with you having to dodge a bullet.”

Chanyeol stares at Yixing for a moment before getting on the elevator too, throughout the ride up they didn’t say anything else to each other and when they reach their respective door only wishes of a good night were exchanged. He knows what his neighbour said has truth in them and maybe it was all just a word of advice but whether he would heed it or not totally depends on him. And it could in the end hurt him again. But Chanyeol would rather bear the consequences of not knowing if he had a chance with Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol ends his long night after a hot shower and a long needed sleep.

Baekhyun rolls over onto his stomach while clutching to his pillow when he comes around to that morning, his head throbs as an after effect of too much fun. His 3-year-old Welsh Corgi barks and makes him flinch and groans at the loudness, but it’s just the hang over because he knows Mongryeong doesn’t bark that loud. Baekhyun reaches his hand out to pet his dog on the head with a smile then with a sigh Baekhyun gets up and decides to get moving. Coming out of the bathroom while drying his hair and randomly grabbing clean clothes to wear and not long after Mongryeong circles around his feet asking for attention. He figures that he is hungry so Baekhyun throws his towel on his bed and puts a shirt on before walking to the kitchen and takes Mongryeong’s food.

“Eat up, we can go out for a walk if you want to today.” Baekhyun whispers alone. “And if I can actually walk without feeling like my stomach is going to come up my damn throat.”

He watches his dog eats for a while before walking to his fridge remembering he had leftover pizza which he was planning to eat last night but that didn’t happen for obvious reasons so he put it in the oven and wait for it to be hot again. He sits on the counter top while devouring the pizza which seems to make everything feel better than it is. Maybe now he could contemplate on taking a stroll in the park.

Hours later he takes Mongryeong to the park for a little walk since it deserves a walk after weeks of not seeing the outside world thanks to Baekhyun being preoccupied with his work so this is the least Baekhyun could do. While doing so he keeps checking his phone, waiting for a text or even a call from Chanyeol but it seems nothing is coming and he has a fuzzy recollection of agreeing to a second date but he hopes Chanyeol would call first before popping the question of the second date again.

“Don’t you think I should wait a couple of days before contacting him again?” Chanyeol ponders in his living room with a game consoler in his hands.

Yixing snorts and rolls his eyes, “Why? Just contact him now the poor boy must be waiting for your call anyway.” Yixing mutters a curse under his breath when Chanyeol tries to kill his player. “There’s no harm in calling right away.”

Chanyeol smirks when he knows he is winning, “Yeah but where is the fun in that?”

Yixing runs his hand through his hair as the screen shows that he has lost, “You’re a jerk you know that.”

“When you owe this jerk a pizza since you lost the game,” Chanyeol glances smugly at Yixing.

He waited for 3 days and within those three days he lost count of the time he checked his phone for any calls or text from Chanyeol but nothing came. Baekhyun is beginning to think Chanyeol was playing with him and not at all serious until that afternoon as he was eating ice cream while catching up on a drama he missed. Almost dropping the whole tub on his rug as he reaches for his phone to check the caller ID and when he sees it is Chanyeol, Baekhyun couldn’t stop grinning.

“Hey,” Baekhyun tries to sound laid back.

“How’s your hangover?” Chanyeol asks a question 3 days late.

“Pizza made it fine.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “But isn’t the question a little too late to be asking?”

“Better late than never you can say, so what are you doing right now?” He can hear Chanyeol’s music blasting in the background.

“Just catching up on a drama with ice cream.” Baekhyun grins to himself. “Why do you ask?”

“Just making sure I’m not disturbing you.” Chanyeol turns down the music. “So are you up to talking until it’s 4 in the morning?”

Baekhyun laughs, “Is this where it all begins? Where I start to like you and all that shit?”

“Up to you, I mean if it is that means we could go out for dinner this Saturday.”

“Let’s go out this Saturday and then I’ll decide whether this was the beginning or not.”

The two of them continue to talk throughout the night and only ends with a promise of another date.

The second date happens after work that day, they aren’t on a mission which gives them more time to spend and meet up with each other. Chanyeol takes him window shopping at a street district that is usual a hot spot for young people and tonight is no different with a lot of youngsters on the street. Some are with their friends and some like them are on a date.

“How often do you come here?” Baekhyun sips his drink as they walk around that night.

“Not that often, I only come here if I ever want to look for new albums. There’s a great store here.” Chanyeol points ahead.

Baekhyun nods, “Really now…Can you take me there then?” He looks up at Chanyeol expectantly.

“Gladly. It’s up ahead.” Chanyeol in a spur of the moment grabs hold of Baekhyun’s hand softly.

He leads Baekhyun into a store with a retro look and he knows that Baekhyun is mesmerized by the shop. They walk around while looking through the records that are placed in plastic containers, they try to find any records that looks like they would sound awesome. Sometimes Baekhyun lifts records with quirky covers and the they burst into laughter.

A song plays aloud in the story making Baekhyun stop fooling around and focuses on the song. His eyes meet with Chanyeol’s. “Do you know what song this is? It’s beautiful.”

“I could ask the owner if you want to know.” Chanyeol’s hands are still flipping through the record pile despite his eyes being glue to Baekhyun.

“That’ll be very nice of you.” Baekhyun grins.

Without any hesitation Chanyeol goes to the front counter and to ask the owner who is manning the cashier while playing songs in the song. He returns with a triumph smile and an answer, “It’s called ‘Miracle in December’.”

“Do you want to get anything?” Baekhyun asks Chanyeol. “There’s a lot of great records in here.”

Chanyeol ponders for a while before glancing at Baekhyun with a huge grin. “I think I’m going to ask for Miracle in December.”

Baekhyun laughs, “I didn’t think you would like it. Those types of songs.”

“Maybe I like it because it will remind me of you.” Chanyeol winks.

“Wow, Park Chanyeol. It’s only our second date and you’re already set on our song.” Baekhyun bites his lips try to hold back a wide smile.

“What can I say Byun, I go fast.” Chanyeol shrugs and struts to the cashier.

The duo leaves the store with one of them holding onto a bag with record whilst also holding onto their hands. They then as planned goes into a local restaurant where they have dinner over the usual conversation topic between them. Baekhyun eats happily, deep down he knows things were going well and maybe he doesn’t want this to end because for a while with Chanyeol he is a normal guy in his twenties.

“Thanks for the ride.” Baekhyun hold onto the door handle of Chanyeol’s car.

“No problem, go on. Get some rest. I won’t call tonight.” Chanyeol says.

Baekhyun bites his lips and looks at Chanyeol, “Call me. I want to meet you more often like this and not as co-workers.”

“So you wanna give it a try?” Chanyeol grins.

Baekhyun nods shyly, “I want to give us a try.”

Ever since that night the two of them has been contacting each other more often, shares secret smile at work but that is all they could do in public eye. They find time for more dates even if it just means a movie date at one of their houses and not at the theatres. They slowly get to know each other more and if they dare say they fall even more in the spiral of feelings that is rather rash for them but no regrets exist what so ever despite later Baekhyun tells Chanyeol of Joonmyeon’s disapproval and the latter only shares a similar story with his neighbour, Yixing. That didn’t stop them so the relationship goes on.

Joonmyeon rolls his eyes and picks up a whole folder of the funding he just calculated being one of the accountants in the huge company. He isn’t the only one that is working late hence the light are still on but the numbers you could count with one hand no problem. He rides the elevator up to the CEO floor since the documents is to be sent to the chairman by tomorrow and that means he must finish tonight. The personal assistant is still there looking just as exhausted as everyone else in this hell hole. He shows the file while smiling tiredly to indicate he is just dropping off some documents in the other room.

He hears faint talking coming from the CEO’s office as he passes by it and pays no heed and only focuses on getting his job done. He drops the files on the right pile and walks out of the room again passing by the room but this time his ear catches two names which makes him freeze his place and blood drains from his face.

_“Agent Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol are dating. They have breach their contract and must be handled accordingly.”_

Without a further thought Joonmyeon rushes down to his desks and grabs his briefcase in a hurry with his jacket through over his shoulder, most of his accountant that is still there is too caught up in their works to witness him freaking out. He gets on the elevator and tries to conceal his nerves but his foot is tapping with an inpatient beat as he stares the numbers decreasing until it arrives at the lobby. Once at the lobby he pulls out his phone and calls up Baekhyun.

“Hey hyung,” Baekhyun picks up the call.

“Hey, I hope you didn’t forget out dinner plans today. I just got out of the office.” Joonmyeon fakes a smile as he walks pass the guards.

“What dinner plans?” Baekhyun sound bewildered.

“You forgot huh, well let me remind you. At the usual Italian restaurant in 30 minutes. Come meet me.” Joonmyeon push the door open and steps outside where the air chilly against him without his coat and pavement damp.

It rained, “Please.” He whispers.

He guesses that Baekhyun gets what he means then, “Alright hyung, I’ll see you at the restaurant.”

Baekhyun hangs up first and Joonmyeon decides to not take the taxi and walk instead, even if it will take his several blocks. He is anxious at this situation and knows they won’t take any action until the morning comes and if he could be the one who could warn and prevent Baekhyun from being caught by the company, he will do just about anything. But he it knows was stupid in the first place, those two knew what danger they could get into and now Joonmyeon can only hope they do the right thing and end it.

Baekhyun enters the luxury eatery and sees his friend sitting at the table with a glass of wine while looking dishevelled, not a good look on the man. He doesn’t waste any more time and sits across the male, Baekhyun knows Joonmyeon is good at putting meaning in between the lines just like how he did on the phone. _“You need to see me right now, it’s important.”_ And the expression on his face proves that it might not be a good news.

“You’re here.” Joonmyeon sounds jumpy.

“What’s wrong hyung?” Baekhyun shrugs his coat off.

Joonmyeon waits until the waiter finishes pouring Baekhyun his water, “Let’s order first, shall we? There’s no rush.”

Baekhyun was about to say something to his hyung but when he sees the tremor in Joonmyeon’s hand as he opens the menu Baekhyun agrees with him. There’s always a reason when it comes to Joonmyeon, the male isn’t the type to call you out to the Italian restaurant that happens to be the only place he would take you to if he needed to tell you a secret. They order their food and entertain each other with small talks of _‘How was your day?’_ and _‘I’m thinking of quitting.’_ which is a joke, because both knows that Joonmyeon’s days were the same every day and Baekhyun can’t quit. 

“You need to break it off with Chanyeol. They know about you two.” Joonmyeon sinks his knife into the medium rare meat on his plate.

The fork in Baekhyun’s hand slips out of his hold and hits the table with a small thud, Joonmyeon doesn’t look up from his plate to know Baekhyun’s reaction instead he calmly continues eating. Baekhyun picks his fork up again this time it is use to push around strands of spaghetti in his bowl, his throat doesn’t think it could swallow any food right now.

“How did they know? We were very careful.” Baekhyun clears his throat.

Joonmyeon puts his utensils down and sips his red wine, “You know how it works there. They got eyes and ears around, no one can really stop them if they wanted to find out about something.”

When he finally looks up he can see how Baekhyun’s pupil trembles and the fear mirrors his. He wants to say Baekhyun was stupid to even agree to what Chanyeol had invite him into but he knows the male was just desperate for some sense of normal that apparently, his lover could give. And Joonmyeon doesn’t blame Baekhyun for wanting it all. They are after all human, with powers or not.

The waiter comes around again to make sure everything is alright which gives Baekhyun a chance to look away and breathe and calm himself down. He knows he must go but leaving so suddenly would be rude so Baekhyun decides to stay.

The waiter walks away after a little question to Joonmyeon, “Just 10 more minutes and then you can go.”

Those 10 minute feels like hell to Baekhyun, a bad dream where he wants to escape to Chanyeol who he knows will comfort him. Chanyeol who will make him feel better and alright. Chanyeol who understands him more that anymore can. Chanyeol that promises him a normal life more than anything. He wears his coat as fast as he could and without another word to Joonmyeon after sharing the same frighten look he walks out of the restaurant.

Maybe Baekhyun has been a fool and it’s time to end it.

The whole drive to Chanyeol’s house Baekhyun thinks about the words he would want to say and how would he ask Chanyeol to agree with him to end it. Or maybe they could just stop for a while and be patient for a few more years until one of them could leave the team and then it wouldn’t be a problem for them at all. But could they wait for a few years? To have to pretend they weren’t somehow in love with each other every day when all they want is to love, just simply love like normal people do which shouldn’t matter in the first place despite the kind of service that their work makes them do.

Baekhyun hears the lock slides open after he rang the bell, “Hey, Yeol.”

Chanyeol looks surprise at his sudden visit but the smile proves that it isn’t an unpleasant surprise yet one that makes him happy. “Come in, why are you here without calling? It’s not like you.”

Baekhyun steps into the apartment and closes the door behind him, “We need to talk about us, it’s serious.”

The smile drops from Chanyeol’s face and a frown slowly forms, “What about us?” his voice is low.

Baekhyun takes off his shoes and leads him by the hand to the living room, forcing the male to take a seat first before he does to, Baekhyun stares straight into his lover’s eyes to seek for the prove of their love for each other and it isn’t hard for him to find it. Chanyeol notices the worry in Baekhyun’s eyes and caresses his cheeks softly which make Baekhyun thinks twice of breaking it off because he knows he wants and needs this touch and being without seems like hell after tasting heaven with this brunette that is in front of him and staring back at him with a loving look.

“What’s wrong?” Chanyeol bumps their noses together.

“Us,” Baekhyun closes his eyes and bites his lips to prevent the cries that slowly threatens to leak.

Chanyeol pulls away and holds Baekhyun in his arms, “I thought we established that between us already.”

Baekhyun laughs slightly at those words and he thinks they were the only couple that could say something so heart breaking and laugh at it just seconds after. And he likes it that way. He takes a moment to collect himself again because he isn’t going to cry not just yet. He will cry when it is truly over and right now it is not over. No, he refuses to believe it.

“I’m not going to cry but I want you to know that the fucking company knows about us.” Baekhyun nuzzles closer to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol moves back to look at Baekhyun but gets pull back into the embrace, “How the hell did they know?”

Baekhyun hides his face in the crook of Chanyeol’s neck, “How do they not know? You and I know the company very well. I mean we should know it very well, we work there for god’s sake.”

“Yea, we do don’t we.” Chanyeol says flatly.

At this moment Baekhyun is scared down to his core, what if Chanyeol wanted to break things off? Maybe the love he sees is not the love he thinks it is.

“Baek, let’s run.” Chanyeol pulls away and holds him by the shoulders softly. “M-Maybe if we hide just long enough they would forget about us and we could start a new life. The life we both always wanted.”

Baekhyun searches for words to reply the crazy idea from Chanyeol but find except words that agree to that idea and so the pair then plans their getaway to where ever tickets are available in this late night and the further away they are from this town, the better it is or so they hope it would be. Baekhyun leaves Chanyeol’s apartment 30 minutes later with a plot in his head and he won’t mess this up. This is their little hope for something both wants and it didn’t matter how risky it is they are going to do it one way or another.

2 hours later they meet up again at the bus station which has only one booth open, Chanyeol has a small bag with him and Baekhyun knows exactly what is in them. It’s all the money Chanyeol hid away in his home in case things like this happen and they promised that no phones or devices is allowed because the company could track their ware bouts and while Chanyeol carries their funds, Baekhyun packs up on clothes.

“Ready? I already bought us tickets. It’s going to be a 4-hour long journey.” Chanyeol holds Baekhyun’s face softly.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Baekhyun leans into the touch. “We should get some sleep in that 4 hours.”

Chanyeol nods and leans into Baekhyun to place a soft kiss on the petite male’s lips. The bus arrives not long after that and they were the only passengers at that hour which makes it more perfect with no eyes looking at them hence they could be comfortable with each other without worrying about prying stares. During the whole commute the remain quiet and tried to get some rest and for Baekhyun it is harder because something in him didn’t feel right despite being Chanyeol which is a first. But he ignores that feeling and snuggles closer to Chanyeol and wills sleep to come.

The sun is half out when they reach the ghost town, shops are not open at this hour and they could only hope to find a motel or a decent place for them to stay at but first they would have to at least walk for 20 minutes to reach the actual town and not just the bus station. Reality is harsh on them when no one is around, pure silence in the air. They keep on walking hoping to locate a motel on their own.

“There has to be a motel or something here.” Chanyeol grumbles as they walk.

Baekhyun follows behind Chanyeol without a word since he still feels tired from the journey and lack of sleep. He could see that Chanyeol is agitated too so instead of saying anything he holds Chanyeol’s hand tight. Chanyeol stops for a while and pulls Baekhyun into a hug and there they are in the middle of the streets in the early mornings of a town they didn’t belong in, hugging each other for some strength.

After some time of walking they finally see someone, the male trying to unlock one of the shops. A flower shop. Baekhyun lets go of Chanyeol’s hand and approaches the male with a tired smile, “Excuse me, can I ask you something?”

The male looks up after successfully opening the jammed lock. “How may I help?” He gives off a friendly vibe.

“We are wondering if there is any motels or hotels in this town? We have been walking for quite some time now and we haven’t seen any.” Baekhyun explains their situation.

The male grins, “Well, you’re lucky cause just across the street.” He points a building across the street with the sigh saying ‘Motel’ hangs up front. “They should be open by now despite looking dark.”

Baekhyun sighs out relief, “Thank you so much we’ve been walking for almost an hour from the bus station.”

The male chuckles, “That bus station is seriously a little too far. What idiot made it there anyway.”

“I fucking know right.” Chanyeol scoffs.

“Well anyway, thank you for your help again. We should get going now.” Baekhyun smiles at the male and then reaches for Chanyeol’s hand. They two often then jaywalks to the motel where they get a room together which turns out to be decent as they enter. Baekhyun is the first to collapse on the bed once the settle in. Chanyeol joins him a little later.

Baekhyun wakes up hours later feeling well rested yet without Chanyeol so he looks around the small room and notices a box of take out and a note on it. He gets up and reads the note that reads ‘Morning Beautiful, if I’m not here with you it means that I’m out and about. I got lunch for you, hope you like it. I’ll be back with food before it gets dark.’ Baekhyun has a small smile when he walks to the bathroom to take a shower after placing the note back down.

He gets dressed and eats the food with a towel on his head, he opened the curtains and he could see the florist across the road. While chewing, he stares at the people who walks into the florist and comes out with very different expressions that could mean 100 different things but the florist, the male from earlier, has the same kind smile on his face. A boy looking like he is in his early twenties comes into the florist running with a huge smile in his face, Baekhyun could see the florist is surprised but doesn’t lose the smile and it gets even more loving. He knows that they are a couple when the florist is lift by the young men and is spun around. In love, they are so in love. He shuts the curtains and turns the TV on and flips the channel for who knows how long until he decides to go out.

Stepping out of the motel Baekhyun heads straight to the florist that is now alone. Maybe he could get some flowers or just walk around the shop with no purpose.

“Welcome.” The florist says as he arranges some flowers in a vase.

Baekhyun walks out smelling the flowers in the store which are one of the freshest flowers he has ever seen in any flower shop. The florist walks out of the counter and joins him, “Why did you come to this town? No one ever comes here.”

Baekhyun picks up a few stems of Baby’s breath. “To get away from everything. Your flowers are so fresh. Do you get them every morning?”

The florist chuckles, “No I don’t, I get them every two days but in the mean time I talk to them you see.” He places his hand on a rose and the flower blooms suddenly.

Baekhyun eyes looks as if they were going to pop up of their eye when he sees it and knows the florist has powers. The florist just smiles knowingly at Baekhyun. “I had a feeling you were special too.”

Baekhyun then spends the day talking to the florist named Kyungsoo who he asks about his life and maybe he tells about his own life except the part where he is an assassin and instead just talk about everyone no liking them being together. Kyungsoo said he and Jongin, the young man who came in earlier, used to be like them and tells Baekhyun to hang in there. Things will get better and Baekhyun hopes that it will. After a long time of talking to Kyungsoo Baekhyun leaves to go back to the motel and at the perfect time he bumps into Chanyeol who has food again with him. They have dinner and Chanyeol tells him about leaving this ghost town tomorrow to head to the next town that is only 30 minutes away. He thinks it’ll be a great idea to keep on moving rather than stay at one place so that they won’t be find too quickly.

That night Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun closer to him as they lay on the bed of a cheap motel. Baekhyun giggles and snuggles into him, everything isn’t as it was but for now it’s alright. Everything will be alright. “Hey Yeol, do you think we can get married one day?” Baekhyun asks with a love-sick grin on his face.

Chanyeol nods excitedly, “Of course! We will have a small wedding somewhere and invite people that matters only.”

“A small quartet for us. Playing that song that we heard the other day. Do you remember the title?” Baekhyun lays on his stomach and looks at Chanyeol.

“Miracles in December,” Chanyeol caresses Baekhyun’s cheeks.

“Maybe one day we will have our own miracles.” Baekhyun says unknowingly.

“Who knows huh,” Chanyeol stares deep into his eyes.

Baekhyun leans in to kiss Chanyeol and slowly the pace of the innocent kiss picks up and Baekhyun in again lying on the bed with Chanyeol on top of him. They pull away for air and Baekhyun runs his fingers through Chanyeol’s midnight locks. “Yeol, make love to me.”

“Anything you wish for, my love.” Chanyeol mutters before kissing Baekhyun again but this time more passionate and loving.

The next town is bigger and at the time they arrived at a time that people are awake and working so it isn’t that hard for them to find their way to a home stay that is recommended by a local there which is supposedly run by a young couple. And when they arrive there Baekhyun wish they didn’t come here. The place is great but seeing the happy couple together it only reminds him of what he and Chanyeol could never be.

A day pass since they came here and Baekhyun begins to question the purpose of running away when Chanyeol is starting to be distant because he is always out on the lookout when Baekhyun wants him beside always. It certainly did help when he keeps seeing the home stay hosts, Jongdae and Minseok being all sweet with each other. The couple weren’t brought together on their own since their parents had something to do with it but they didn’t mind it and now here they are still trying to figure each other out slowly. Something Baekhyun and Chanyeol would never have.

Bored with everything around him he decides to go out without telling Chanyeol or even the hosts they are around. Jongdae offers a smile to Baekhyun when he sees the boy leaving. “Have fun being alone, love birds!” Baekhyun waves to them and exits.

He walks the streets in search of things he could do or even arcades but none of them are in sight until he reaches to the other side of town he sees a small library and bookstore. He enters the shop and walks around looking for a book to read. Once he finds an old book that he remembers having a copy of it at him he settles in by the shelf and starts reading.

“Excuse me, we have a place where you can read. It’s more comfortable there.” The store owner comes by.

Baekhyun looks up at the person, “It’s okay I’m fine here, I’ll move when my butt hurts.”

“Alright then,” The owner chuckles.

The owner of the store then walks back to the counter where his boyfriend is staring at him with a loving look.

“Luhan hyung, you’re not going to pester him again?” The owner, Luhan sees a pout from his boyfriend.

Luhan shakes his head, “He looks content there. I’ll let him.”

“Are you sure it’s because of he looks content or because he is just cute?” His boyfriend gives him the stink eye.

Luhan scoffs and swats his boyfriend’s arm, “Grow up Sehun. I’m already dating you why would look at other guys.”

“I don’t know you answer me.” Sehun sticks his tongue out.

“Give me a kiss Kiddo,” Luhan leans closer to Sehun and gladly Sehun presses a chaste kiss on his lips.

“Now get back to work!” Luhan orders Sehun.

Hours passes by with a single book and before he knows it the friendly owner comes by to him with a smile and a tap on the shoulder, “I’m sorry but we are closing in 10 minutes.”

Baekhyun closes the books, “Oh sorry, I’ll get going now.” He stands up and hisses at how sore his legs are. “I’ll sit in a chair the next time I come here.”

Luhan giggles, “We are open tomorrow if you want to come again.”

Baekhyun nods, “I’ll be sure to.”

He sees the clock showing it is almost 8 at night which makes him run out the door in a flash. Chanyeol will be worried sick if he isn’t at the home stay. So, he dashes with all his might trying to make a 15 minutes’ journey into a 10-minute run but it is almost impossible with the sudden rush of people coming through his way. When he arrives Chanyeol is already waiting up front with a worried look on his face and Baekhyun could only huff an apology through his laboured breathing.

“Where did you go to?” Chanyeol asks as they walk into the dining room.

“Just around, I lost track of time. I’m sorry it won’t happen again. So how was your day?” Baekhyun look at Chanyeol.

He shrugs. “Fine, I don’t think they know where we are but it’s best to be careful. My day has been fine until I found you weren’t in the room.” Chanyeol glares at Baekhyun.

The glares make him feel uncomfortable since he has never seen Chanyeol glare at anyone let alone himself. “Sorry, I won’t do it again.” Baekhyun avert his eyes from Chanyeol.

They have dinner with Minseok and Jongdae who happily converse with them. The table is filled with two couples but right now in Baekhyun’s eyes the hosts are they only two who looks loving while he and Chanyeol is rigid. He gets it that Chanyeol might be on the edge with this whole running away thing but he doesn’t think it is right for Chanyeol to be angry at Baekhyun for something so small. And this little anger isn’t going to stop him from going back to the library.

“Chanyeol hyung already left along with Minseok hyung. Come have breakfast with me.” Jongdae pops his head in Baekhyun’s room after knocking.

Baekhyun smiles at the cheery younger male, “He left early again?”

“He doesn’t seem to great this morning, did you guy fight?” Jongdae asks shyly.

“Even you can see it huh, anyways let’s eat. I’m hungry.” Baekhyun leaves his room with Jongdae.

Jongdae and Baekhyun talks about the weather, college and even the fight. It still doesn’t make sense why Chanyeol is so angry at him and Jongdae could only comfort him. Baekhyun forces a smile. Just before lunch Baekhyun runs to the library and is happy to see the friendly owner who now tells him to call him Luhan.

“You can take the book and just head to the reading room.” Luhan points to the back of the store.

“Thank you.” Baekhyun nods and looks for the book before getting a seat in the reading room.

He sees a few students there studying and kids with their mother learning to read. He guesses this is the only library available in the town and it’s such a pretty sight to see. He reads and reads without a care about the time even though he knows he could get into trouble again with Chanyeol but he doesn’t mind. Chanyeol is just being too sensitive at this moment.

“Hey it’s closing time again.” Instead of Luhan today it is a dark-haired male.

“Sorry, I’ll get going.” Baekhyun gets up with the book and a sorry smile.

“Don’t be sorry, we like seeing people stay to read. It’s just that we have to close down since it’s already 11.” The male says.

Baekhyun gasps, “It’s 11? Oh, shit! I’m in trouble.”

The male quirks his eyebrows and offers to take the book back to its place, “Just go, I can do it. It’s my job anyway.”

“Thank you! I’ll come back tomorrow.” Baekhyun grins and runs out of the shop and heads home with a bad feeling in his heart. This isn’t going to be good.

But Baekhyun fails to hear the dark-haired male calling out to him, “We are closed tomorrow!”

Baekhyun enters his room and before he could even chirp a greeting Chanyeol is already in front of him with a mad expression. “Where the hell were you at!” Chanyeol shouts at him.

Baekhyun flinches at the loudness and tone that he is using, “I was out. Why the hell are you shouting at me.”

“Do you know how worried I am?” It seems Chanyeol can’t control his anger. “Are you crazy? Don’t you know how dangerous it is for us to go out all day until it’s late!”

That makes Baekhyun frowns because Chanyeol is out all day and it doesn’t matter how late he gets back but it suddenly matters when Baekhyun goes out? “So what I can’t go out pass sundown while you can go out whenever and come back whenever?”

“It’s dangerous for you Baek!” Chanyeol grabs him by the shoulders.

Baekhyun pushes the males hands off his shoulder and walks further into the room. “I can take care of myself. You don’t need to worry!” He begins to take off his jacket and throws it on the couch.

“You could at least leave me a note telling me where you were going.” Chanyeol follows him still burning with anger.

Baekhyun turns to look at Chanyeol sharply, “Have I ever said that to you throughout this fucking get away? No. Why are you demanding me to do things then?” He couldn’t believe Chanyeol right now.

“Because I know when to come back unlike someone here. I don’t go out till it’s almost midnight when our heads are on the wanted list Baek!” Chanyeol screams.

“Well we wouldn’t even be on the fucking list if you haven’t suggested this whole stupid thing, would we? I should have listened to Joonmyeon hyung.” Baekhyun’s voice begins to crack.

He feels pathetic at himself for suddenly feeling sad and the tears that unconsciously well up in his eyes begins to flow. That shuts Chanyeol up but before the latter could do or say anything Baekhyun gets up and goes to the bathroom locking himself in for hours. Chanyeol begs for forgiveness during those hours but he doesn’t get any response.

The next morning it’s Baekhyun who leaves first without telling anyone. He walks to the library and sees the closed sign. He figures he came too early and decides to wait for a while. But he soon finds out that it’s closed so he returns to the pension to face Chanyeol.

“Baek? Where did you to so early?” Chanyeol holds his arm.

“Just the place I’ve been going to for the last two days.” Baekhyun shrugs.

Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun closer, “Baek, I’m sorry. Can you forgive me?”

“Just forget it alright, we’re both just sensitive nowadays. I’ve been going to a library to read the whole day. You should come along if you’re worried.” Baekhyun sighs.

“Okay, I’ll come with you.” Chanyeol nods.

“Maybe tomorrow, it’s closed today.” Baekhyun throws himself on the bed.

Chanyeol lays beside Baekhyun, “Shall we just stay inside today?”

“That’s be nice.” He nods.

The next day Baekhyun bring Chanyeol as promised, they spend the day together in the library. Luhan comes to them in the middle of lunch asking them if they wanted to join him and his boyfriend Sehun who turns out to be the dark-haired male. The four of them then have then have lunch together. And by the looks of it everything is going to be alright again for Chanyeol and Baekhyun. It’s been a long time since the both laughed at stupid things and didn’t have to worry about people coming after them. Baekhyun know he made the right decision by coming here with Chanyeol.

“They seem like great people. We have been meeting good people this pass few days haven’t we.” Chanyeol and Baekhyun walks down the street on the way back holding hands.

“We have and they are. I’m jealous of them, Yeol, of how they can just love so freely and not worry.” Baekhyun mutters.

“Don’t be babe, we love in our own way.” Chanyeol holds Baekhyun’s cheeks.

“Okay,” Baekhyun nods.

Chanyeol leans in and kisses Baekhyun on the nose, “Now, sweetheart let’s go home. It’s getting late and I want to show you something beautiful.”

They woke up at dawn, well Chanyeol wakes Baekhyun up by force and drags the boy out when it is still so cold. Baekhyun whines and grumbles but Chanyeol just tells him to follow. So Baekhyun has no other choice but to follow his lover. They continue walking through the town passing several neighbourhoods and slowly into thicker greenery. Chanyeol holds tight onto Baekhyun’s hands as he leads into the forest.

“Why are you taking me into the forest Yeol?” Baekhyun chuckles.

“Remember something beautiful!” Chanyeol grumbles.

“Okay, okay.” Baekhyun giggles.

A little bit further in and they are there a wide flower field that is hidden behind thick foliage. Baekhyun stares in awe while Chanyeol looks proud of himself. Baekhyun runs towards the meadow with happy laughter. They walk around and admire the scenery that no one seems to notice in this little town. It feels like they were in a little heaven of their own.

Well that is until Chanyeol notice cars pulling up near them and people in coming out of the cars. They found them. Baekhyun notices it too and looks at Chanyeol in panic but the male remains calm and grabs hold of Baekhyun’s hand. The reality is in front of his eyes, Baekhyun won’t lie he know this is what the eventual outcome would be like.

“Baek, come on let’s go.” Chanyeol tugs on Baekhyun’s hand.

Baekhyun follows without saying anything but his sight is still on the people surrounding them and he sees familiar faces. He would understand them for doing this and it is not a surprise because he has heard stories from his co-workers about having to be the ones who pulled the trigger or witness lovers being torn apart from each other. And when he sees Ailee pointing her gun at their direction with a shaky hand and Leeteuk who is ready to motion a gust of wind at their direction.

They hire people with gifts of power and people with gifts of skill, nurture them into killers and aren’t afraid of using those killers turn against each other if needed.

Baekhyun is done with his friends being used, he might as well make it easier for everyone. He turns to Chanyeol who is desperate to get them away from here and to continue running but Baekhyun decided that if he wants to love he rather not be a fugitive.

“Yeol, I love you.” Baekhyun whispers before letting go Chanyeol’s hand.

Chanyeol watches in shock as Baekhyun runs back towards what they were running from and somehow the shock floors him to the ground, unable to run after Baekhyun. Only when he sees Baekhyun gathering two light balls in both his hand. He is going to blow something up. Chanyeol yells for Baekhyun but the boy just makes a light barrier around him, trapping him in and nothing can break it until Baekhyun himself takes it down. He bangs and bangs on the barrier despite knowing it wouldn’t do anything.

Baekhyun walks closer and closer until he is close, he won’t kill them he knows he won’t. But he will kill himself. Baekhyun lifts both of his hand and brings them closer at the same time he focuses and generates all his power through his veins. He could hear the faint shouts of Chanyeol from a far but what shocks him was a cry from Joonmyeon who begs for him to stop. Indeed, his hyung knows him well. But nothing could change him mind at this point.

“I’m sorry.” Baekhyun whispers.

_Bang._

Light shoots up to the sky and forms an explosion that blows the personnel’s back while creating a large dent in the earth where the boy was standing. It takes a few minutes for everyone including Chanyeol to grasps what just happened. And the sight of a lifeless Baekhyun on the ground made it clear. They barrier fall in forms of shattered glass and one of the shards caused a cut one Chanyeol’s cheeks yet he didn’t feel the pain.

They take advantage of Chanyeol being shock to catch him, “Get him,” The officer mutters.

Chanyeol stands there motionless, he lets the armoured men cuff him and drag him to the vehicle where they stuff him in like he is a criminal. He smirks, since when was loving a crime? He could see some other men in uniforms getting closer to Baekhyun’s body. That is when he decides to speak up.

“Tell your boss I want to bury his body.” Chanyeol turns to the man beside him.

The man smirks, “Whatever you want but first you must meet someone, you’ll be glad to see him.”

Without a further word, he leans back and looks out the window watching a man lifting Baekhyun’s body and realizing it is Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon who warned them, who they should have listened too. He also sees Ailee on the ground crying her eyes out which is a contrary from her usual bright smile and clumsy ways. And that makes Chanyeol feel again, he feels the guilt. Why did he even suggest to run away even when he know deep down it would end up like this? Why was he so greedy? 

The car takes him further away from the site until the group of people look like ants in Chanyeol’s eyes. They drive through the town and Chanyeol sees Luhan’s bookstore and inside he could see the owner with his lover sharing a quick kiss, Sehun is leaving for school. Sehun exits with a bright smile and a wave to Luhan before dashing off towards the local university. That, whatever is was that happened in front of his eyes between Sehun and Luhan that was all they wanted. And now look what it had come to.

He cries silently, all he wanted is to be a normal couple with Baekhyun so that they could have a small sense of happiness in their lives that is usually filled with the smell of gun powder, blood stains and plan A or plan B’s. They were each other’s home for that fleeting moment.

It takes another 15 minutes for them to reach the other side town where two boys that are arranged for each other live, Chanyeol could see the humble pension from a far. He genuinely wishes the two of them a happy marriage yet after seeing how they were towards each other despite the short time, Chanyeol isn’t too worried about them. They can make it happen because both are willing.

One hour into the car ride back to the big city, Chanyeol faintly remember the passing image of the flower shop that belongs to a friendly florist named Do Kyungsoo and his boyfriend, Kim Jongin. Their relationship was what you would see in movies, loving and fairy tale like. The couple that even couples envy and to be honest, Chanyeol hated them a little for being so loving towards each other and making it look easy while he and Baekhyun was running for their lives just so they could love. At times like this he resents fate for its cruelness.

Chanyeol refuses to open his eyes again for the rest of the way back. Not that anyone care because it was only a job to them, to transport a rouge assassin back and make sure he doesn’t get away but for Chanyeol, he sees no purpose of getting away when Baekhyun is already dead. 

“Welcome home, Mr. Park.” The new nurse who Chanyeol never met smiles.

He stares at the face and waits for her to get flustered by his coldness but she doesn’t, he scoffs, maybe she had dealt with a lot of patients like him.

She puts the clipboard down, “You have just minor scratches and seems to be fine,” 

“Am I really fine?” He looks at her.

She looks at him, “Yes, do you feel any pain?”

“What do you reckon? Do I feel any pain?” Chanyeol smirks.

She gives him an annoyed smile that is followed by instructions, “Well, you seem fine so I guess you must follow what they tell you to do and go up to the 16th floor and go the investigation room.”

He nods and gets off the bed, his clothes were taken away from him and he is now dressed in a hospital outfit. He leaves the infirmary and sees two staffs that work for the CEO waiting for him. Of course, escorts. They get on the elevators and ride up to the destination and from there they should him the way to the room.

He saw it coming when the room has a camera set on the opposite side of him. The room is cold and stiff but that’s how it’s supposed to be so he doesn’t care about the environment. He is told to wait for someone to come in to talk to him and so he waits with his head face first down on the table. He doesn’t look up when he hears the door open and a click sound that proves the camera is recording the whole ordeal. Only when he hears the person taking a seat he looks up. And it shocks him.

Zhang Yixing is in front of him. The person who encourage and warns him about all this. Anger slowly boils in Chanyeol and it is evident on his face and the male just laughs at his misery.

“Hi, Yeol. Nice to see you again, sorry about Baekhyun though.” The tone is smug and mocking.

Chanyeol glares sharply at the male, “Why the hell are you here?”

He gets up and walks around the room looking so proud of himself, “I’m a whistle-blower, Yeol. You see, I don’t choose sides or friends. I choose money instead.”

“Did you plan for all this to happen?” He whispers.

Yixing shrugs, “No, I just threw a bait at you when I saw you being interested in Baekhyun. And I watched it all unravel and honestly speaking, I didn’t think you two would actually go to this extent.”

He looks up at Yixing, “When did you decide to tell them?”

Yixing chuckles and walks around, “A month after I knew you two were that serious about your relationship.”

“Was it fun for you to see us like that?” Chanyeol lets out a long sigh, he felt like he was ridicule by Yixing all along.

“No, not at all.” Yixing says in a hushed tone.

Silence hangs in between them after that as both had nothing else to say and Yixing just leaves the room with a stiff demeanour. The real investigation begins when two male clad in suits comes into the room and begins to question Chanyeol about their affair and the whole time they ran away. They wanted to know everything that happened but of course he leaves out the intimate part where only he and Baekhyun could and should know. He answers what he wanted to answer and could answer, he wasn’t working well with them and they didn’t care for it either because Baekhyun is dead. The problem is solved.

After hours of questioning they finally let Chanyeol go along with a set of new clothes, he gives them a nod of acknowledgement and stands up with the bag of clothes in his hand. He looks at them tiredly, “Am I finally dismissed from everything?”

The two man looks among themselves, “If you wish to, a contract dissolution letter will be issued.”

“Please do, I’m done with this hell hole.” With that he opens the door and leaves the room.

After that everything is a blur to Chanyeol, he remembers walking to the lift and getting to the infirmary again to change and getting out of the building but he doesn’t remember how he got to his front door or how he ends up on the floor crying his eyes out and wailing for Baekhyun. He finds himself against the wall in tears and covered in snot but did all that matter? Did the fact he still smells like antiseptic matter and his body feel gross matter? It didn’t of course since the boy is now gone from his life and there’s no way to bring him back and it all Chanyeol’s fault. It started with him and his stupid greed to love the boy.

Minutes turns into hours and before Chanyeol knows it the sun is only rising when he remembers when the sky is still black outside but it doesn’t seem like there is any different now even with the sun out. Chanyeol realises that he might just be sad and a little emotional and he thinks he deserves some time to mourn over the loss of Baekhyun.

As time goes by when days slowly drags itself into weeks and weeks into a full month, Chanyeol realises that he has been doing himself more harm than good. His house is full of alcohol bottles, trash and dirty clothes. That morning a month and a half after Baekhyun’s burial he wakes up with a clearer head and a calmer heart. Walking out to his living room Chanyeol realises that he has been letting himself of bit by bit during that time and now it doesn’t feel like he is himself again.

“It’s not my fault.” Chanyeol sighs.

It was never his fault that Baekhyun died, the male died because of all that mess they were in and the situation they were placed into. Not by Chanyeol’s hand, no it is because of a multimillionaire company who did this to them. And Chanyeol plans to end all possibilities of any other person that would have to face the same outcome as he is facing right now but before he could do that, he will need to fix up everything. Starting with Baekhyun.

Chanyeol has never been to Baekhyun house, never but he knows that Baekhyun always hide a spare key under a flower pot. So, he looks for it finds it with ease under a pot of wilted Baby’s breathe. He enters the empty house, not even Baekhyun’s dog is to be seen and he wonders where that fuzzy friend is. He needs to make sure Baekhyun’s pup is going to be fine. Chanyeol walks around the home placing things where it belongs at. It isn’t much, the home is normal size and Baekhyun didn’t have much things in it. Not a lot of things that would scream nostalgia. So Chanyeol leaves.

“Hey, you know Baekhyun right? Mongryeong needs a new owner.” Baekhyun’s neighbour sees Chanyeol walking out.

“Yeah, I know Baekhyun.” Chanyeol walks down the steps and towards the neighbour’s driveway.

“Have you seen the sweet thing? He isn’t in the house.”

The neighbour smiles, “Yea I took him in. Do you want to take him?”

Chanyeol nods, “I believe it’s my responsible now. Thank you for your help.”

“It’s nothing,” The neighbour waves him off. “Let me just get him.”

Chanyeol drives to a vet with Mongryeong in his passenger seat and he knows he would have to place Mongryeong into an animal shelter because he can’t take care of the dog but he needs to make sure the dog is fine before letting him go.

“Just a check-up please, he’s been living with the neighbour since I was away.” Chanyeol tells the receptionist.

“Alright, please wait for a while and we will call you when the doctor is ready.” The receptionist says with a generic polite smile.

He takes Mongryeong to the waiting place and stares at the puppy. It breaks his heart to send Mongryeong away but he must do the right thing. He entertains the canine for a while before they are called by the nurse. Once inside the room with the vet they begin to check Mongryeong thoroughly.

“He seems fine. Healthy even.” The vet pets Mongryeong’s head.

“That’s great to hear.” Chanyeol grins softly. “But Doc could you possibly know any great animal shelter?”

“Are you giving him away?” The vet frowns a little.

Chanyeol sighs and nods, “You see, he isn’t mine. He was my lovers but now we can’t take care of him. It’s better that we send him in hopes that he finds a better home.”

“If you say so, I could recommend you a shelter.” The vet takes off his latex gloves.

“That’s be great.” Chanyeol stares at Mongryeong.

Chanyeol takes the pup home after that and decides to keep him as he checks the shelter. He takes care of the pup as how he imagines Baekhyun would have done. But he can’t keep Mongryeong forever so he sends Mongryeong to the animal shelter a week later with a heavy heart. But if he didn’t do so Mongryeong would suffer even more. _“Good bye boy, have a great life alright.”_

A few nights after at an hour that the sky is dark as black, clad in a black sweater and a pair of jeans Chanyeol leaves home for the very last time.

The TV plays in a hush tone that night in Luhan’s home while the male is busy tending to his accounts, Sehun beside him checks the invoices. Neither of them are paying attention to what is on the news.

_“I am currently onsite of the big fire that happened last night. As you can see behind me, the whole building is burned down to ashes. Several dead bodies have been found, including the alleged criminal’s. The police believe that this incident is an act of arson.”_

_“Some witnesses say that they saw a suspicious man around the area minutes before the incident. Tall, muscular, and redheaded were the common descriptions of…”_

Luhan looks up and turns to Sehun who is staring at the TV. The look he gets from his lover only confirms his thoughts.

_Chanyeol._


End file.
